10 things that I Hate about You
by le-lavi49
Summary: sequel of "10 things about You that Attracted Me".... the reply to Lavi from Yuu... YuuLavi... Check it! RnR...


**10 Things I Hate about You**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Yuu X Lavi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any –man, just the plot…**

**A/N: Sequel from my last fic about Lavi and Yuu… '10 things about you that attracted me', yey, here it is. Hahh, still having a problem with my grammar… but I'm still going forward for the sake of my yaoi's machine brain … this time, it is Yuu's turn. Yep, read it! **

**OOC?? Maybe…**

One peaceful day in the HQ, there was suddenly a loud voice and any people that passed that place could hear the loud sound very clearly. Yes, just in that place, only at the Bookman's Library.

It was a very usual thing that always happen almost everyday, and it was a fought between Lavi and Kanda. Actually, Lavi didn't yelled at Kanda or do anything else. It was Kanda who yelled him and beat him up, the redhead just listen to the Japanese quietly.

"Baka usagi… try to say that again…" Kanda glared at Lavi.

Kanda was pissed off with the redhead that was standing in front of him, he even pointed his Mugen to the redhead's neck that was performing a surrender's position with his hand.

Lavi replied hesitantly, "As I said Yuu, why don't you make a love letter like I did back then? Or if you don't know what to write, you can write ten things that you like about me."

"LIKE HELL I WOULD MAKE THAT LAME ASS THING!!!" Yuu yelled, his voice was like a wrath's sound.

Lavi carved a cute expression, "But you read mine, so it's my turn to read yours."

Yuu replied with a flat tone, "I didn't say that I would make it." He closed his eyes and opened it again then crossed his hand on his chest.

Lavi begged Yuu, "B-but, Yuu. I really want to know what do you like about me, please… just make it okay? Nee, Yuu… onegai…"

"Never." Yuu looked away.

The redhead said with a teasing tone, "Aw, Yuu, you are just being shy to make it, right?"

"I'm not shy." A vine appeared on Kanda's head.

Lavi begged Kanda again, "So? Would you make it, Yuu? For my sake…"

"Che! I'll never want to make it, even if you are begging until death, I'll never make it!"

The Japanese left the Bookman's Library with anger.

"Aww… he's left… Maa, it can't be helped since he was just shy." Lavi chuckled.

The redhead started to took some other books again after he put back the one that he have read before, he read the book while carving a big bright smile on his face.

Meanwhile, the Japanese was walking to the cafeteria. He became hungry after yelling at Lavi and he wanted to grab some chow.

Jerry asked happily, "What do you want to eat, Kanda?"

"The usual." The Japanese replied.

"Ooookay~!!" Jerry went to cook Kanda's order.

The Indian cooked the food in flash and gave it to Kanda, the dark-haired teen went to the empty seat and sat down on it. Just when he wanted to eat his soba, Allen came on sat beside him.

"Kanda, mind if I sit here?"

Kanda looked away, "Che!" then he continued to eat his soba.

Allen stared at Kanda's lunch and asked, "Kanda, you always eat soba, is it tasty?"

"Can't you just shut up and eat, moyashi?"

Allen yelled, "It's Allen!! Bakanda."

Kanda looked away again, "Heh!"

"By the way, I heard a loud noise from bookman's library, what happen there?" Allen asked in curiosity.

"It's none of your business."

"But when I passed there, I saw Lavi and…"

The Japanese cut off, "What?!"

Allen continued, "He was crying, maybe. But I'm not sure, because he was very gloomy."

Kanda clicked his tongue to make a sound, "Che! That baka usagi…"

"What happen? I really want to know…"

Suddenly, Lenalee came and touched Allen's shoulder while her other hand was holding her tray that consisted of her food.

Lenalee said, "Allen-kun, it's not good to go along with other people's problem."

Allen smiled and greeted the Chinese, "A, Lenalee. I'm just asking, because Lavi seemed to be very sad when I passed the Bookman's library before."

Lenalee started to touch her mouth with her pointy finger and talked, "If you talking about Lavi… I saw him kneeling down in the corner of the room with a gloomy aura around him, I wonder what happen to him, is there any relation with you, Kanda?"

Kanda seemed to be very surprised, "What?! That baka usagi is?"

Lenalee nodded, "Yeah."

"… che!" Kanda finished his lunch quickly and stood up from his seat. He left with a vine on his head.

Lenalee called, "Ah, wa-wait, Kanda!"

Allen said, "He left…"

"But… our mission is a success." The Chinese sat beside Allen and smiled.

The white boy nodded and replied Lenalee, "Yeah, now we have just to see if he making it or not."

Lenalee giggled, "I agree, since Lavi asked our help to cornering Kanda, and I bet that he will make it."

"I'll looking forward to see what that bakanda will write." Allen grinned evilly, his eyes were darkened.

They giggled together and enjoyed their food.

"Che!" Kanda stopped walking and he continued, "Hahh, should I make that lame thing?"

Kanda's white face became pale because of his imagination. He imagined that he wrote the letter and gave it too Lavi, when he finished imagining that he suddenly shivered.

The Japanese went back to his room and laid his body on the bed. He sighed and thought about the letter.

After thought for a few minutes, he came up with an idea. And he thought that it was not bad at all to try his idea. Then he started to write something on the paper.

X

Lavi was still in the Bookman's Library and he still reading some books that had been piled up beside him. He whistled an instrument while reading.

Suddenly when the redhead wanted to read the next page, the door of the library was being opened violently by someone. And we knew that the only people who will do that in the HQ were only Kanda Yuu.

Lavi smiled and greeted Kanda, "Yuu~!"

Kanda yelled while entering the Bookman's Library, "Baka usagi! As you wish, I've made it!"

"Whoaa, you truly make it. Hand it to me, I want to read it now." Lavi stood up and approached the Japanese.

"Promise me that you will not laugh…"

"I promise!" Lavi lifted his hand and place it to his head, performing an aye aye sir's position.

"Che!"

Kanda handed the letter to Lavi and he sat down on the floor while crossed his hands on his chest like he always did. Lavi sat down beside the Japanese and started to open the letter.

It written like this:

_I hate all about you and this is it._

_I don't know if you're serious or not when you're doing something, it annoyed me._

_I don't like your sweet and courtesy talk, why don't you just said what do you want straightly._

_The way you always become very annoying, I don't like it all._

_The way you smile, it's like a freak._

_The way you glance at me, it made me shivering._

_The way you call my first name, it made me want to chop your head every time I hear it._

_The way you saying 'strike' every time you see a woman, it's disgusting._

_The way you hug me, it made me want to nudge you with my elbow._

_The way you spoiled, it's like a child._

_The way you kiss me back and being underneath me, it made me want to do you all the way._

_I have one conclusion, I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU._

_Kanda._

X

That was all written on the letter.

Lavi suddenly called, his eyes were blinking, "Y-Yuu!"

Kanda answered, "What?!"

Lavi asked, "Why do I have a feeling that you don't like everything about me? I think that you like it."

"I wrote that I hate everything about you, not like." Kanda replied with a flat tone.

Lavi asked with a teasing tone, "Really? Then why did you kiss me when I gave you my letter back then?"

"Because I want to."

Lavi asked again, "You kiss me but you don't like it?"

"I don't like it but I feel to do it."

"Then, in this letter, what do you think about me when you make this letter? Seme? Uke?" The redhead waved the letter's paper up and down.

Kanda replied straightly, "Of course as an uke, you idiot. I'll not hand seme's position to you, your ass…. Is mine."

"You're very honest, Yuu. Now… why don't you try to like all about me? I'm very sure that you like something about me even there is just one thing."

Kanda smirked, "….I don't know, why don't you spit it out?"

Lavi shook his head, "Nah, I don't know. I'm sure you know something, come on, just one words."

"Che!"

Kanda pinned the redhead underneath him.

Lavi flustered and called, "Yuu?"

"Your stupid reaction when I do this to you is what I like." Kanda said.

Lavi asked, he grinned to Kanda, "Is my reaction that bad?"

Kanda smirked and said, "Nope, it is a good expression."

"Hmm… Do you feel that you want to do me?" Lavi chuckled.

"I'm not in the mood, so shut up."

Kanda closed his face to Lavi's and kissed him right on his lips. Lavi kissed Kanda back and rounded his hand around Kanda's shoulder while making his face closer to his lover.

"Do you like it now Yuu?" Lavi asked while they were still kissing.

Kanda replied, "A little."

Then they embraced each other again by a deepened kiss, maybe Kanda like everything about Lavi. And as Lavi said, the Japanese was too shy to spit it out…

A/N: Owari!! Sequel of '10 things about you that attracted me' was just finished! Woo!

Like it?? Or hate it?? …RnR…


End file.
